Total Drama LoveGame —HIATUS—
by otaku876
Summary: What would've happened if TDI was TDLG instead, a dating show where 11 girls, the 11 female campers, compete for one boy; Duncan. Summary; Duncan was there to find love. Courtney was there because of a dare. DxC TxG GxB NxK DxS TxL HxL
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer; ****Je ne possède pas le Total Drama série et je ne vais jamais le faire. (No matter what language you say it in doesn't make it any less true.)**

_A/N; Sorry to all my fans of my Twilight stories, but I've recently started to LOATHE Twilight, so it'll be a REALLY long time 'til I update any of those stories. Sorry :'( But I'm making a TDI story ;)_

_BTW, this is NOT A DUNCAN AND GWEN FIC! It's a Duncan and COURTNEY! And it's a Notie (Noah and Katie), DJ and Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, Izzy and Owen, LeShawna and Harold, Lindsay and Tyler, and POSSIBLY a Beth and Cody fic. I'll take a poll 'bout that when the time comes._

_Don't like, don't read, but constructive criticism is welcome._

**Total Drama LoveGame**

Chris McLean faced the camera with his standard bone-chilling, sadistic grin on his face. "Hello, viewers! My name is Chris McLean, and I'm this show's head producer. You're watching the hottest new reality TV show; Total. Drama. LoveGame! At the company where I work, the Total Drama company, we decided to have some fun and make teens from all over Canada suffer!

"We were going to do a competition called Total Drama Island, but then we rethought that—what crappy genre of TV show brings in the largest audience? Dating shows! So, we pulled out a delinquent by the name of Duncan and he's the lucky prize! Girls will be competing for his love, until at the last ceremony, when he picks his winner.

"We have 11 gals competing for his love—and, well, I'd love to tell you all about them, but instead I'll just show you their audition tapes."

Chris cackled and pressed a button on the TV screen he was next to, which the camera zoomed into.

"Contestant number one; Eva," the top of the screen read.

It showed a buff-looking girl in a gym, lifting weights. "Hey, I'm Eva. Why I'm auditioning for this retarded show? Well, I want a tough guy. Who's tougher than a delinquent? So back away girls, 'cause I'm in it to win it."

"Contestants numbers two and three; Katie and Sadie."

"Oh my God, Sadie, this is totally awesome! Don't you think it's totally awesome? I've always wanted to get a guy from a reality show!" A skinny, tan girl said in a pink bedroom, Katie apparently.

"Like, totally! It's, like, so cool. And this way you can make Noah jealous, too!" said Sadie, who looked exactly like Katie except was overweight and pale. Katie blushed.

"No! I'm over him!" Katie defended herself, then looked back at the camera. "Oopsies. Gotta go, bye," she said, before turning the camera off.

"Contestant number four; Izzy."

"Izzy is name my! Crazy being enjoy I!" A girl with wild green eyes and red hair cackled. "Okay, so I want to be on this show, because I really want to show people that even the crazies win! Plus, that Duncan guy looked pretty hot. A little too skinny and dark for me, but still attractive. Adios, mes amis! Oops, those were two different languages, weren't they? Ah crap. Anyway, bye!"

"Contestant number five; Beth."

"Skater boys are cool, yeah yeah! Wanna be with you, yeah yeah!" Er, sang (for lack of better word), a short girl with glasses and a small lisp. "So you gonna call me, 'cause I wanna be with you, so call me… yeah!" She stopped for a bit, then started talking, not… singing, if you could call what she was just doing 'singing'. "I just got my braces off, now I only have a retainer, and I'm totally bad boy material! You'll see! They'll all see…"

"Contestant number six; Courtney."

"I just want you to know that I got dared to sign up for this. I probably won't even be picked for it. Well, I hope not," groaned a tan girl with shoulder-length mocha hair. "I'm running for Student Council president at my school, I do _not_ need my reputation tarnished by some bad-boy with a half-a-dozen piercings, no matter how sexy he is!" Then she paused for a second. "Oh f**k. Can we do this over?" Someone shook the camera in a 'no'. Courtney looked pissed off. "What do you mean, no? You dared me to audition; you should at least tape for me! Ugh, fine! You're so not going to be my secretary when I win!"

"Contestant number seven; Bridgette."

"Um, hi, I'm Bridgette. I'm a vegetarian, and I love surfing," said a laid-back looking sporty blonde. "The reason why I want to go on this show is to spread the word about helping the environment and become vegetarians. Oh! I can also whistle Yankee Doodle through my nose." She demonstrated, and then laughed. "Well, if you pick me then I promise I will either win with integrity or lose with my head held high."

"Contestant number eight; Lindsay."

"Hey, world! My name is Lindsay, and I totally love boys and TV! So this is, like, perfect for me!" Said a beautiful blonde with large… assets. "I have swimsuits for every season, even the ones not listed on the calendar! And I'm bi-language-al; I can speak fluent English _and_ Canadian!"

"Contestant number nine; LeShawna."

"Hey, y'all! The name's LeShawna, a name you'll know for a while 'cause I'm gonna win this thing! Love ya, LeShaniqua! And all my other hommies!" said a short African-Canadian with a weave in a ponytail. "Ain't no white girl gonna win this time, it's gonna be me!

"Contestant number ten; Heather."

"You should be happy I'm even auditioning. I'm more of the pretty-boy type," said an Asian chick with a queen-bee attitude. "But, hey, I want some publicity. This pretty face isn't gonna get out there by itself. And I know, I'm just what this show needs," she winked. "Just pick me for the show, because, I promise… there will be benefits."

"And last but not least, contestant number eleven; Gwen."

"Well, I'm auditioning because everyone assumes that just because I'm a gothic loner, I'm a leper or something," said a girl with black hair with blue streaks and pale skin. "They treat me like a pariah, not that I really mind. That way I can draw in peace. But it would be nice to be with someone who actually knows me, like a punk such as this Duncan guy," she then smiled. "Besides, I hear his friend plays guitar, and I love music. Maybe he could show me how to play."

The TV then turned off, and the camera zoomed back into Chris's airbrushed face. "Now, onto the first episode of Total Drama LoveGame!"

_X0xox0X THEMESONG (Lady Gaga's LoveGame) X0xox0X_

Duncan

"Yo, dude," came my bud Geoff's voice.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked.

"Your show starts soon. Nervous, or ready to meet some hot chicks?" He asked.

"The latter," I smirked. "Hey, where's Trent?" I asked.

"I think he's the escort. Come one, I'm pretty sure we're also supposed to be escorting, Duncan."

"Fine," I sighed, then got to the front of the mansion where all the girls would be staying. I watched their audition tapes, and I had to admit, it was gonna be pretty tough—all the chicks were pretty hot. Even that uptight babe was really hot. Okay, those Beth, Sadie and Eva weren't chicks too attractive, but that was really it.

First there was that Lindsay girl. Not too bright, but she had quite the rack. "Hi there, Damon! Or was it Derek?" She asked, looking confused. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Duncan," I corrected, patience already thinning. She might've been hot, but what good's a babe with no brains?

Next to come was Beth. She squealed and immediately hugged me. "It's super to be here!" She shrieked, then turned to Lindsay and they started talking about God-knows-what.

Gwen, the Goth chick, was next. As soon as she got there I could tell that my buddy Trent had the hots for her—he's pretty damn obvious. It seemed like she was sweet on him, too, but I couldn't tell. "Hey," she said to him, blushing, as he took her bags. She was pretty hot. Then she smirked at me. "I like the piercings. And the 'hawk," she stated, and I could tell she wasn't joking, but actually thought that.

"Like the streaks," I smirked back, and she laughed. Then she walked to a corner and took out a journal, beginning to write in it. Trent went to talk to her and I rolled my eyes—he was quite the poet himself, writing his own songs and all.

"He totally digs her," Geoff scoffed.

"Who digs who?" Came a voice, as that sporty girl, Bridgette arrived.

I was pretty sure Geoff's jaw hit the ground. Damn, he's always had it bad for the sporty blondes, especially the tree-hugging ones.

"No one of importance, Malibu," I greeted her. She grimaced at me, as did Geoff.

"Do you have to be such a Neanderthal?" Is it possible for a tone to be uptight? 'Cause I think that chick with a pole up her ass just made it possible.

"I've been called worse, Princess," I smirked, remembering her comment on my looks in her audition tape. "Besides, I recall I'm a _sexy_ Neanderthal."

"Oh shut up! What's your damage?" Courtney asked, hands on her hips.

"First day here and you're already back-talking the prize? What's _your_ damage?" That b***h Heather retorted, arriving.

"Bite me," snapped Courtney.

"It's only the first day, and you already want to get frisky? Tsk tsk," I smirked.

"Ugh!" She groaned and walked away. Bridgette followed her, and Geoff looked after her like a lost puppy.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I faintly heard Malibu say to Princess.

"No problem, he's a pig, anyway," Courtney replied, and I couldn't hear them any longer.

X0xox0X

It was a few hours later, and by now everyone arrived. LeShawna and Heather had managed to spite each other during the first, say, two minutes and were fast enemies, along with Heather and Gwen, bonding Gwen and LeShawna almost instantly. Heather managed to form an alliance with the two dumbest girls there; Lindsay and Beth. Smart strategizing on her part. Trent was admiring Gwen from a distance, for he didn't want to piss off his best friend by hooking up with one of the contestants. Well, at least not on the first day. Geoff was swooning over Bridgette, who had become fast friends with Courtney. Duncan already enjoyed annoying the "Princess", as he had taken to calling her.

Izzy and Eva had formed an unlikely friendship, for both of them were considered nuts by the other campers and didn't really care. Katie and Sadie were squealing over everything. When it was time to pick their rooms, it was obvious who would bunk with whom. There would be four rooms with two people and one with three, 'cause there were eleven girls. Eva and Izzy were the first room, then Katie and Sadie, Courtney and Bridgette, and Gwen and LeShawna. The three-person bedroom was to be occupied by Heather, Lindsay and Beth.

"You guys can put your crap in the closets and dressers and change into your pajamas, your first challenge is going to be tomorrow," Duncan said. "'Night everyone," he said. He might be a criminal, but he did have manners. He just chose not to use them the majority of the time.

"'Night," everyone said, except he could've sworn he heard "Drop dead, ogre," coming from the third room, and smirked.

"Love ya, too, Princess," he teased and went to bed with a satisfactory smirk on his face after hearing her exasperated groan. Damn, it was fun to piss her off. He was thinking that he might keep her on the show for that reason alone.

X0xox0X

Bridgette

It was morning now, and I woke up pretty early— 8:37, to be exact. I was always a morning person. Everyone else was asleep, other than Courtney who was reading and mumbling angrily to herself.

"Hey, Court?" I said, try to get her attention.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Bridgette," she greeted me.

"Wanna go downstairs and get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm really hungry," she admitted as her stomach grumbled and we laughed.

We went to the kitchen, where Duncan's friend Geoff was. _He's so cute!_ I squealed in my head.

"Hey Courtney! Hey Bridge!" He said, smiling at me—er, I mean us.

"Hey Geoff. Any clue where that delinquent of a friend of yours is? I want to stay as far away from him as possible," Courtney grumbled. I rolled my eyes; she was _definitely_ into Duncan.

"He's probably still sleeping. And if he isn't, well, you'll really want to avoid him. He is _not_ a morning person, even though Trent and I am," Geoff answered.

"That's so cool!" I said, then backtracked rapidly. "I mean, that you and Trent are morning people. So little people are these days, but Courtney and I are. And apparently you and Trent, too!" Shit, now I was rambling. "Um, is there a beach near here? I brought my surfboard just in case. I love surfing," I said. Courtney shot me a look saying _You are so lucky Geoff's in the room right now and I can't confront you about your itty-bitty _totally obvious_ crush on him!_

"Yeah, there's one out back. You like surfing?" Geoff asked.

"Totally! It's one of my favorite things to do!" I nodded rapidly.

"Rock on, sister! Surfing's the bomb!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh no. If you get Geoff on the subject of either surfing, or parties, he'll never stop," came a mellow voice. Trent was standing in the doorway, and I noticed Courtney had finished making herself a bagel and was leaving, waving 'bye' to me. I waved back.

"Partying isn't really my scene," I admitted. "But surfing is great! I could do it all day!"

"Awesome, me too! I live for the head rush!" He said and hi-fived me, making me blush.

Trent was making himself coffee when Heather came in. Ugh, I already didn't like her. She bumped into me, causing me to stumble into Geoff, who held me up.

"Watch where you're going, klutz!" Heather screeched. Okay, I was clumsy, but _that_ wasn't my fault!

"Look who's talking," I muttered, blushing at my close proximity to Geoff. "Thanks for catching me," I said to him.

"No problem, bra!" He said enthusiastically, letting go of me.

"Um, I'm going to my room. Maybe we can go surfing later?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Totally! I'll see you then, dudette!" He said and I left the kitchen. I was just walking to the stairs, about to go back to Courtney and I's room, when I remembered something.

_Oh crap,_ I thought, _I forgot to make myself breakfast._

X0xox0X

Courtney

_How long can it take to make breakfast?_ I wondered, waiting for Bridgette to come up from flirting with Geoff. Seriously, Geoff?!

"Sorry that took a while," Bridgette apologized, returning to the room with French toast. "I was leaving, but then I remembered to make breakfast and had to go back and Geoff made me some French toast," she sighed dreamily.

"While we're on the subject," I said, "you're _so_ crushing on Geoff!"

"Yeah," she blushed, "I am. But he's so cute, and really sweet, too! And he surfs!"

"What's the big deal about surfing, anyway?" I asked. I never really understood.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "You don't know how to surf, do you?" She asked.

"No. It's reckless and I don't see what's so appealing about it," I admitted.

"That's what's so appealing about it! The recklessness!" She exclaimed. "Come on, when Geoff and I go surfing later, I'm teaching you how to."

"Nuh-uh. No way," I declined.

"Please, Courtney! I promise you won't regret it, and it's really fun!" She begged.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I know I'll regret it!"

"Thanks!" She squealed and hugged me. Whoa, she must really like surfing. She was usually _really_ laid back.

"But now," I continued, "you are going to start talking about Geoff-y."

She blushed. "Okay, so…"

X0xox0X

Duncan

All the girls were in the main hallway, chatting away. Right now I was supposed to explain the gist of the things around here.

"Hey, it's Duncan," I introduced myself, "but you all should know that by now. Okay, first things first—I'm not doing that nickname crap on most Reality TV shows, where they give the contestants codenames and shit like that. Except a lucky few of you will be on the receiving end of some nicknames from me, isn't that right, Princess?" I smirked at the A Type.

"F**k you," she spat.

"Gladly," I winked.

"You asshole," she muttered.

"I never denied it," I shrugged. "Okay, so here's how it works; every other day that producer dude, Chris McLean, has a new challenge for you chicks to do. The winner gets a prize, which varies every challenge. At the end of the day, after the challenge and reward for our lucky winner, there'll be an elimination and one of you gets sent home. Capiche?" I said.

There were a lot of nods and 'yeah's in the audience. "Good, because your first challenge is right now. Good luck!" I said, and winked at Courtney before running off. She flipped me off in response.

This was gonna be fun.

X0xox0X

"My name is Chef Hatchet," said a burly man who scared the shit out of the contestants, "but today you will address me as Master Chief. There will be a handful of military challenges, and the last one to drop out will be the winner of this challenge."

_I'm so going to kill Duncan for this,_ Courtney thought, _right after I kill Tom for daring me to audition for this stupid show._

"The first challenge is simple; everyone needs to hold a 100-pound anvil. After the first person drops out, we go to the next challenge. Same goes for the rest of the challenges."

"100-pound anvil?!" Shrieked Heather. "I did not sign up for this!

"Yo, skinny rich girl over there? Take a chill pill," scoffed LeShawna.

Chef handed out the anvils. "Ready… set… pick up those anvils!"

Everyone hauled up her anvil.

About two seconds later, Katie whimpered. "This hurts, Sadie!"

"Oh my God, I know! Like, seriously, people do this for fun?"

"Yeah, they do, tubby," Eva growled. She was the only one who wasn't struggling in the least, other than Izzy. Damn that girl was a mystery; even Duncan didn't know how she could be so freakin' nuts.

Everyone was anxious to have someone drop out, when Izzy stumbled a bit. She had been standing on one foot, anvil on top of her head, held by her hands but lightly touching the top of her red hair. When she stumbled, she knocked into Beth, who fell on top of Lindsay, who fell on top of Heather. Chef Hatchet blew the whistle, and everyone sighed, dropping the weights.

"Beth, Lindsay, and Heather, out!" He announced, deciding that since all three of them fell, they would all count as the one challenger getting out on this challenge.

"Fine, see if I care!" Heather huffed, and dragged her two followers into the mansion. Izzy was glad that she only stumbled, and didn't fall.

"The next challenge," Chef said, "is an obstacle course. We'll keep doing it until four more of you drop out."

There was a groan shared by everyone except a euphoric Izzy. "Yeah, let's do this!" She pumped her fist in the air.

X0xox0X

"Come on, you sissies!" Chef called out from the sidelines. "Two of you dropped out already, only two more until you go on to the next round!"

The two who dropped out were LeShawna and Sadie, both of which were too tired to go any further. Katie promised to win the challenge for her and her BFFFL (Best Female Friend For Life).

"Why am I even trying?" Courtney asked Bridgette as they climbed a wall to get to the other side of it. "I don't even like that b*****d."

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't," Bridgette muttered. It was clear as day to her that Courtney was attracted to the delinquent, no matter how much she denied it.

"No talking!" Chef screamed at the two friends.

"Yes, Master Chief!" They answered together, crawling under barbed wires.

Gwen was swinging on a rope and it got caught around her ankle. "F**k!" She cursed. Sure, Duncan was hot—_So is his friend_, she thought, then mentally slapped herself—but not enough for _this_ hell. She reached for the knot that was tied around her ankle and untied herself, sure to hold on to the rope so she wouldn't fall. She smirked in success.

Katie, too, was doing a surprisingly good job. When she was stepping through the tires, she pictured her ex-boyfriend's face in the center of each of them. _That_ sure gave her motivation to stomp through them. The swing? Easy—she imagined there was a bunch of chainsaws at the bottom that would cut her hair off if she let go. The wall? _She imagined that her ex-boyfriend was on the other side_.

"Ugh!" She screamed, going through the tires. "This is for breaking up with me, jerk!" She hissed, stomping through one. "And this is for lying to me!" She screeched, stomping through another. "And this," she snarled as she reached the last tire, "is for making me fall in love with you and your cynical, sarcastic, distrustful self!"

"Damn that white girl's got a lot of pent up anger," LeShawna nodded towards Katie.

"Oh yeah. She's, like, totally mad at Noah, her ex-boyfriend because he, like, broke up with her and didn't even give her a reason why. She's still hung up on him," Sadie agreed.

"Poor girl, I know what that's like," LeShawna said sympathetically, right as Eva huffed over to them. She had been too short to climb the wall, and couldn't jump high enough to so much as touch the top, so she was out.

Izzy was swinging on the rope, squealing. "This is fun!" She cackled. Suddenly, though, she let go and the force at which she had been swinging hauled her right into the wall. "Ah crap," she muttered as she lost consciousness.

Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen and Katie sighed, thanking God that now that four people were out they'd be able to stop. Their clothes were covered in mud and they were very weary.

"Next challenge," Chef started, eliciting groans from the four survivors of the prior challenges, "is hanging upside down on a tree. It's also the last challenge, so the last person on the tree wins!"

"Great. Just freakin' great," Courtney muttered.

"Tell me about it," Bridgette sighed.

"Oh well," Gwen shrugged, "I got this far, so I might as well win."

For some reason, this provoked Courtney. She tried to convince herself that it was her competitive streak coming back to bite her in the ass, even if she didn't care for the prize. "Oh yeah?" She said, hands on her hips. "What makes you so sure you're going to win this?

Gwen held up her hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't mean it offensively or anything. I meant that I guess there's no harm in trying."

Katie felt empty, but slightly better after releasing all her anger at her ex on the poor tires. "Guys, why can't this be a friendly competition?" She asked. She was always known as the sweet one in her neighborhood, which is why everyone was shocked when she started going out with _him_, the local sarcastic, cynical know-it-all.

"Um, because it's to get a _guy_, it's not like it's to get one hundred-thousand bucks or something," Gwen explained.

Courtney snorted. "Now _that's_ one competition I'd willingly sign up for."

"Tell me about it," Bridgette agreed.

"Same," said Katie.

"Of course," Gwen scoffed. "Besides, if I didn't willingly sign up for it, my brother probably would've dared me to sign up anyway."

Courtney grimaced. "Getting dared to sign up for a reality show is not something I would recommend anytime soon."

X0xox0X

_Nor is hanging upside-down from a tree,_ Courtney thought one hour later as she and the other remaining contestants did so.

"God, all the blood is rushing to my head," Katie moaned.

"You can do this, Katie!" Sadie shouted encouragingly.

_For Noah,_ Katie thought, and that gave her enough courage to hold on.

Yeah, it's bad to go on a dating show when you're in love with someone else, but still. Besides, that was the point, really. That maybe Duncan could help her get over Noah, though it really hasn't worked so far. Oh well, only time could tell.

"Okay, this is enough," Gwen muttered and let go. She knew that she probably would've been able to hang there all day, but quite frankly, she didn't_ want_ to. Her legs were starting to feel numb.

Geoff noticed Bridgette looking longingly at the ground, and decided to encourage her. "Come on, Bridge! You can do this! It's just a head rush, imagine you're surfing right now!"

Bridgette thought that the head rush when you're surfing was a _little_ more thrilling than when you're hanging upside-down from a tree branch. But just a bit.

(Please note the extensive sarcasm used in the sentence prior to this one.)

"Hey, that's showing favoritism! That's unfair!" Heather complained.

"Did I say you could speak, maggot?!" Chef growled at her, causing her to shut up.

"Seems like Party Boy's into you, too," Courtney winked at Bridgette, who flushed.

Then she fell.

"Ooh," Courtney winced, looking at Bridgette's body on the ground. Is a leg supposed to go in that direction? "That's going to leave a mark."

Geoff immediately ran to her. "You okay, Bridge?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah," she groaned. "I'm okay."

Geoff helped her up and she grinned him. Heather scowled; surfer girl interested in someone other than the prize? That could _not_ be legal in the game.

Katie whimpered, remembering when _he_ would do loving gestures like that. No one else knew how sweet he could be; he generally only was around her. He said it was because she was so sweet and nice that she could charm anyone, even him.

She was so wrapped up in her memories that she barely noticed when she heard the sound of skin grinding against bark, and the "Oof!" of a person who fell to the ground. She had won the challenge.

"Katie, you did it!" Sadie squealed, snapping Katie from her reverie.

"Oh my God, I did! Eeee!" She squealed and let go of the branch, landing on the ground.

Courtney was scowling, still on the ground, when Katie came down. She offered her hand to the Type A to help her up.

"Thanks," Courtney said politely to the person who had… beaten her. She wasn't really too good at accepting being outdone. She had still been on the ground because she hurt her leg and Bridgette was too busy flirting with Geoff to even notice anything else.

"Sorry for… you know… winning against you," Katie apologized awkwardly. Courtney wasn't _rude_, and she could tell that Katie really meant it, just didn't really know how to word it.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Courtney assured the sweet girl, who smiled genuinely. "Besides," Courtney chuckled, "I really don't care much for the prize."

"Sure, sure Princess. Whatever floats your boat," came the unmistakable voice of the aforementioned 'prize'.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," she muttered angrily to herself.

"So, Katie," Duncan said, putting his arm around the winner's shoulder, "I hear you're the lucky winner of the first challenge."

Katie blushed. Hey, she might be in love with another guy, but that didn't make Duncan any less sexy. "Yeah, um, what's the, like, prize?" She asked curiously.

"A dinner date with me, of course," he scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Okay," Katie squealed and she and Sadie ran back inside the mansion giggling.

"You know, you might be a decent guy if you weren't such a jerk," Courtney huffed to Duncan.

"Ah, mellow your yellow, babe. This makes for awesome TV," Duncan shrugged.

"Why do I even bother?" Courtney asked herself before grabbing Bridgette by the arm and dragging her back to their room.

"Sheesh. What a downer," Duncan muttered to himself.

X0xox0X

Katie

"You and Duncan are gonna have, like, such a great time," Sadie gushed but I bit my lip.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I like, like him and all but, like, you know," I said, unsure.

"Katie, you don't even, like, know why he dumped you. He doesn't deserve you," Sadie comforted me, knowing what, or rather _whom_ I was talking about instantly.

"But that's one of the reasons why I can't get over him! Because I don't know why he dumped me. I mean, like, if you're going to break it off with someone, at least tell her why! Seriously, it's just, like, _selfish_ not to!" Now I was getting really riled up, something very abnormal for me.

"And really, does he expect me to just _get over him?_ Just like that?! Do you know how long we'd been dating?! A year and a month! We've been dating since the end of Grade 9! Right now it's the summer after Grade 10! And honestly, breaking up with someone over _email_ is as bad as it gets!

"You know what, everyone what right about him! He was only a heartless, cynical, sarcastic son-of-a-b***h! Why did I stay with him in the first place? He is just a jerk! Why did I even ask him out, too?! And why did he say yes?! And why did I even sign up for this show when I know the only person I'll ever even be _remotely_ good enough for is a heartless, cynical, sarcastic son-of-a-b***h, and even _he_ thought I wasn't good enough for him?!" Now I was crying, tears smudging my mascara.

"Katie, you know that isn't true!" Sadie denied it. "You could have any boy you want!"

"Except for the one I want," I said under my breath, and sighed. "Come on, that doesn't matter. Right now I'm getting ready for a date.

And I smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

X0xox0X

Katie and Duncan had gone to a steakhouse where they had a private table in the back.

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to be asking you questions about you," Duncan said, leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah, probably," Katie giggled.

"So, tell me about yourself," Duncan prompted her.

"Well, Sadie and I have been friends since, like, the day we were born. We have the same birthday, freaky, right? Our moms are friends, too, and were even before we were born. We were even, like, born in the same hospital! But we've always been BFFFLs, and we've totally, like, helped each other in our bad times. Like when—" she cut herself off.

"Like when…?" Duncan asked curiously. Katie sighed, seeing no way out of it. _Gee,_ she thought sarcastically, _I sure know how to start a stimulating conversation with a guy who's my potential future-boyfriend._

"Like when my boyfriend of a little over one year broke up with me," she whispered.

"Ouch, that sucks," Duncan winced just thinking about it. "How'd he dump you?" He asked.

"Over email. Didn't even give me a reason," she answered, poking her steak with her fork.

"Sounds like an asshole," he said comfortingly. She looked up at him, grinning a watery grin.

"Yeah. But that's why I love him," she said. And, yes, he noticed how 'love' was in the present tense.

X0xox0X

Duncan

It was some time after Katie and I's date and it was elimination time. All the girls were waiting expectantly at the back porch, where the elimination ceremonies took place.

"As you all know, it's time for elimination," I announced before getting cut off.

"What does elimination mean?" Lindsay asked. Seriously?

"It means, like, Ciao b*****s, I'm outta here," Courtney explained.

I smirked at her wording, and she flipped me the bird… again. "Exactly. Anyway, when I call your name, you'll come up here and get one of these chain things," I explained, holding up a chain necklace with 'TDLG'. "If I don't receive a necklace then, as Princess over there said, Ciao b***h, you're outta here. And you can willingly leave any time you want, but if you do, then no one else gets eliminated that day."

There was some muttering among the audience, and I took the first chain. "Okay, first person I'm going to call is Izzy," I announced, and the wacko stepped up to get her necklace. "Because in my neighborhood, well, it's the crazies who end up as the best."

"Second chain goes to Princess," I called out, winking at her. She scowled and stepped up, snatching it out of my hand. "Because, not only do I like a challenge, it's just so much fun to annoy the shit out of you."

She sighed. "You're so lucky that part of the dare was that I couldn't leave the show willingly at any time," she glowered and stomped back.

"Next person—get your ass up here, Gwen," I said, endearingly of course.

"Of course," she smirked and took her necklace.

"'Cause you're a cool chick," I said, then leaned in her ear to whisper something. "Between you and me, I only feel for you as a friend, but I can tell that you and Trent have the hots for each other. You can thank me later."

She blushed and walked away. Trent was sending me weird eyebrow messages; I think he knew what I said.

"LeShawna, you're next," I said as she came to get her necklace. "'Cause… well, you know what, who gives a shit about the reasons why anyway? I'll save those for the final two."

"Next is Sadie," I called up, and noticed Katie looked a little nervous.

"Heather," I announced, followed by Lindsay. Then Bridgette, then Eva.

"Okay, final two, people," I said, looking at Katie and Beth. "Okay, reasons first. Beth, well, I'm saying this as nice as I can—you really need a backbone. You're a follower, and I'm not too crazy about followers. Grow a spine, perhaps. And as for Katie, well, I think you know why you're in the bottom. For a reason I'd rather not say on International TV, what thousands of people will probably hear, because what happened to you was pretty suckish. If I ever meet that guy, I'll slap him across the face if you want me too," I offered, only half-joking. I might be a jerk, but even _I _know that what that asshole did was rude. "Which is why you can come up here and claim your necklace."

"Oh! Thanks so much!" Katie squealed and ran up to get the chain.

"Belle's leaving?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Yeah, Beth's leaving. No offense intended, girl, but you really need to learn how to be a leader," I said. Beth sighed and nodded.

"Okay, bye guys," she said sullenly, then ran out to her room.

"Poor girl, eliminated on the first night," LeShawna sighed.

"Well, it's over for today. Join in soon for the next challenge in Total. Drama. LoveGame!" Chris announced.

"Good, can we go home now?" Asked—well, I'm not even going to say who. You should already know just by the words.


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer; ****Je ne possède pas le Total Drama série et je ne vais jamais le faire. (No matter what language you say it in doesn't make it any less true.)**

_A/N; First things first, an anonymous reviewer reviewed on last chapter, saying that this reminded him or her of a Twilight story where Duncan was Bella and the contestants were… well… other people. I think he or she was trying to say that I was copying a Twilight story. I can guarantee you I am NOT. Oh, and sorry for neglecting to update for a while!_

_**READ THIS; Okay, 2 things; one, this isn't going to be a very long story, a little over 10 chapters long. 2, I put a star thing (*) next to one of the sentences down there, when you get to that sentence**__**, read the following note**__**;**_

_*__**REMEMBER WHAT BRIDGETTE JUST SAID! It'll come back and bite someone in the ass, but I'm not saying who, though you'll know if you've seen episode 16, Search And Do Not Destroy, of TDI…**_

**TOTAL. DRAMA. LOVEGAME TIME!**

_X0xox0X THEMESONG (Lady Gaga's LoveGame) X0xox0X_

Heather

"Lindsay!" I called to the dumb blonde.

"Yeah, Hannah?" She asked.

"It's _Heather_," I corrected her, "idiot. But, anyway, I want you to go spy on Weird Goth Girl."

"Huh?" Lindsay—more like Linds_iot_—asked.

"Weird Goth Girl. Gwen, you know, the one with the teal streaks in her hair?" I offered. There's only so much you can do.

"Oh, you mean Gretta? Sure! But why?" _Idiot._

"Because I have a feeling that there's something fishy going on between her and Trent," I explained. She looked confused, and I sighed. "The guy who plays the guitar, Duncan's friend? Trent?"

"Oh, Trevor? Okay!" She nodded and scampered away.

Now I was going to take care of Surfer Girl and her crush on Geoff.

X0xox0X

Lindsay knocked on the door to the room that Gwen and LeShawna were staying in. "Uh, Gretta? Um, I mean Gwen?" She corrected herself.

There was silence on the other side of the door, until it was slowly opened. "What?" Gwen asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was suspicious.

"Well…" _Crap,_ Lindsay thought, _how do I search the room?_ She noticed that LeShawna wasn't in her room, was probably getting breakfast. "LeQuisha—"

"LeShawna," Gwen corrected.

"Yeah, her. Well, she needs help with the… toaster oven," Lindsay improvised, "and sent me up here to get you to help her, 'cause we were the only two in the kitchen, and the last time I tried to work a toaster oven it caught on fire. Twice!" Okay, so maybe the second part was true. It wasn't her fault!

"Okay," Gwen sighed. She was still suspicious, but Lindsay sounded convincing enough. She went downstairs and found that LeShawna was, in fact, having trouble with the toaster oven. Lindsay couldn't believe her luck as she entered the room.

"If I was proof, where would I hide?" She asked herself and—aha!—there was proof right there on Gwen's desk.

Proof, discovered with the written word.

Proof… from a diary.

X0xox0X

Meanwhile, Heather was outside Courtney and Bridgette's room. She knew this would be a tough one, for the surfer chick wasn't exactly fond of her. So she did the second best; eavesdropping.

"So, when we were surfing, I was just like 'There's a great wave coming right over here!' and do you know what Geoff did? He picked me up and put me on his surfboard with him! So I held onto his waist, 'cause I didn't want to fall off—he has _really_ nice abs—and we rode the wave together, instead of me on my board and him on his! It was so much fun, and I almost kissed him!" Bridgette squealed, and Heather grinned impishly. This was _good_.

"Well why didn't you? I mean, he's so into you!" Courtney encouraged her friend.

"Yeah, well, I'm in a competition to win the heart of his _best friend._ He might think that I'm just using him to get further in the game," Bridgette explained. *

That was all Heather needed to hear. Quietly and carefully, she tiptoed away. She now knew that Bridgette was, in fact, crushing on Geoff, and a plan to sabotage a relationship.

And that relationship wasn't Bridgette and Geoff's.

X0xox0X

"I got proof! I got proof!" Lindsay sang, skipping back to her room with Gwen's diary in hand.

"So did I," Heather smirked. Then, when she saw Lindsay's proof, a Cheshire cat grin replaced her smirk. "But that proof will have to wait 'till later."

X0xox0X

Duncan

"Today's challenge," I announced when everyone was downstairs, "is the Talent Show. Which is pretty self-explanatory. And everyone has to participate, or else you're getting the boot. Which, in case that was too… complex for you to understand," I shot a look at a confused Lindsay, "it means that you're leaving. Going home. Never returning."

"Because we sure don't want _that_ to happen," Courtney muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure you don't, Princess," I winked and she blew a raspberry. "Geoff, Trent and I are going to be the judges and whoever gets the highest score wins the prize, which today is a picnic with yours truly. Trent over here will show an example. Go get 'em, boy!" I patted Trent on the back and he glared at me, going to the front of the room and taking out his guitar.

"I'm just a man," he sang, closing his eyes and really getting into it. "Just a one-woman man. Yeah, that's all I am," and _I_ am sure that I'm not the only one who noticed Gwen staring dreamily at him. Damn they had it bad for each other. "And if I can, I want to find that one woman," then, all of a sudden, his guitar string broke. "Aw, crap," he muttered and Geoff and I started laughing like crazy at his misfortune.

"Well, sans the broken string, that'd be an acceptable performance," I chuckled. "So get practicing!"

They all scrambled to do whatever, well, except Courtney and Gwen. Gwen because she was too busy talking to Trent and Courtney was just standing there and scowling at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I refuse to participate. And, quite honestly, I don't give a shit if you send me home."

"Bullshit," I fake-coughed into my hand. That pissed her off.

"What did you say?" She hissed at me.

"I said that you're talking bullshit."

"Oh yeah what exactly am I lying about, Mr. Know-It-All?" She asked.

"Well, two things. First, you do care about being eliminated, Princess. I know that you dig me. Second, you're refusing to participate because you don't have any talent."

"That's not true!" She gasped. "I have plenty of talent! Especially on the violin, but I didn't bring it here for obvious reasons. So there's nothing I _can_ do."

Of course, then Malibu came calling for Courtney, not knowing that I was there, too she said "Hey, Court, what are gonna do? Didn't you say you played guitar in a band called the A Type Psychotic Crazies?"

"Bridgette!" Courtney hissed, slapping her palm against her forehead. I smirked.

"Problem solved; just borrow Trent's guitar. Dude won't mind." I was leaving the room, when I threw a smirk over my shoulder and added, "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny digging me."

"I do not like you, you cretin!" She answered.

"Sure, sure Princess. Whatever floats your boat."

X0xox0X

It was the talent contest now, and no one was doing the same thing. Courtney was (much to her dismay) playing the guitar and singing one of her favorite songs, Bridgette was standing on her hands for 20 minutes straight, Katie and Sadie were doing a dance together, Eva refused to participate, Lindsay was singing, LeShawna was rapping, Gwen was drawing, Izzy was dancing, and Heather was going to do ballet, but her evil brain had a better idea. What? You ask—well, you'll find out soon enough.

First up was LeShawna. She sang an Eminem song, When I'm Gone. Geoff gave her 7 points, saying she would've gotten higher but the song was "harshing his mellow." Trent gave her 7 points, too, and Duncan gave her 8. She had a total of 22 out of 30 points.

After her was Bridgette. She stood on her hands for the whole 20 minutes that she said she could, and then some. Geoff gave her 10 points, Trent gave her 6, and Duncan gave her 7. She had a total of 23 points.

Next was a very PO'd Courtney. "I'd like to dedicate this to our favorite delinquent," she said with false warmth. "I'll be playing on guitar and singing Time To Dance by Panic At The Disco," she introduced the song, and started singing and strumming on Trent's guitar.

When she was done, everyone was stunned. "_Damn_," Duncan muttered under his breath. "That girl can _sing!_ And play guitar!"

"Holy shit," Geoff exclaimed. "That was kick ass! I'm not a huge PATD fan, their songs are so, like, _down_, but… holy shit! That was great! 10 points, man!"

"That was really good," Trent admitted. "I say it's 9 points."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Party Boy," Duncan smirked. "That was f*****g amazing! Though, unlike him, I _am_ a Panic At The Disco fan."

"They're so freaking amazing," Courtney agreed. "Wait a God damn second, so I have 29 points?! Are you trying to sabotage me so that I'll win this challenge?! Come on! Seriously!"

"No, we just thought that was really good. I know, Princess, I'm just as shocked as you are. But you're done. Next up, Lindsay."

Lindsay squealed and went out, clearing her throat. "Okay, I'm going to sing a song from this badminton movie I saw once."

Duncan winced. "Please, do not remind me of badminton movies. There's a reason why it's called 'bad'minton, after all."

Lindsay ignored this, just launched into her… song. "Ooh, your face, ooh in my glance! Ooh-Ooh-Ooh it's you and me! And you and me makes we! You, and me! Like butterknives we're free, we're free!"

Everyone winced at the shrieking that was Lindsay's pitiful attempt at singing. "Okay, dude, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be butter_flies_, not butter_knives_. You get 5, sorry bra."

"4 points," Trent winced. His ears felt as though they were bleeding.

"2. Next!" Duncan groaned. Lindsay was by far the worst; she only had 11 points.

Izzy came up next. "Okay, I'm doing to dance… of… the _rattlesnake!_" She started to do some sort of weird dance-and-chant… _thing_.

"That was cool! 8 points!" Geoff gave her.

"I guess 6 points," Trent said.

"4," Duncan said, "next!"

Izzy was glad she managed to get 18 points; after all, Lindsay only got 11.

Katie and Sadie came out squealing.

"Okay, so we're, like, going to do a dance together!" Katie explained.

"Like, totally!" Sadie gushed. They started some sort of techno dance.

They scored 20 points, and Gwen, who was next, scored 23. Last but not least was Heather. She wore tutu and ballet slippers, but held some sort of book in her hands.

A book with a grey cover and tattered, worn-out pages.

Gwen's diary.

The goth gasped as Heather grinned smugly at her. "I was going to do a ballet performance," the Queen Bee stated, "but I just found that a specific contestant actually might have some… _talent_. Talent, specifically, in the written word in the form of a journal.

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy," Heather smirked. Gwen, though she wasn't normally one for showing weakness, ran out of the room and locked herself in her room.

If anything, this encouraged Heather even more to read the diary. Just an entry or two should do it. She cleared her throat and opened to the most recent entry. It was dated for earlier that day.

"I'm trying to ignore it, I swear," Heather whispered, trying to get into the role, "but it's harder than you'd think. Like, you know that song, Misery Loves Its Company by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? Well, there's that part where he sings 'It's true, we are destined to fail'. I have to say that I agree. That's all I really am destined to do; fail. I don't deserve anything good.

"'So why the hell am I so into him?'" Heather asked. "I mean, if they custom-ordered a distraction for me, it would be _him_.'" Then Heather smirked. "This is my favorite line," she added, then continued to read the last line of that entry. " 'Besides, I've always had a thing for a guy who plays guitar.'"

There were murmurings among the contestants about this, while everyone's eyes slid to Trent. Courtney had given him back his guitar, and he was just giving it a blank stare.

"I think it's safe to say that you don't get any points from this challenge," Duncan said slowly.

Heather didn't care. She just shrugged and walked away. She was confident that it would cause the elimination of Gwen, who she really couldn't stand.

LeShawna ran up to her room and knocked on the door, knowing that Gwen had locked it. "Gwen? It's just LeShawna. Come on, we can eat a tub of ice cream and trash talk Heather together if you want," she comforted, and the door opened.

"I can't believe she did that!" Gwen whimpered. Her mascara smudged, tears running down her cheeks. "What did I do to deserve that?!"

"Well, I can almost guarantee you that she's goin' home today," LeShawna comforted her. "And look at the funny side; since Courtney got 29 points, the most out of all of us, she won the challenge."

Gwen had to laugh at this.

X0xox0X

Courtney

"So, babe," Duncan put an arm around my shoulder, which I immediately shrugged off, "you're today's lucky winner."

I grimaced. "What's the prize? Oh, let me guess, a romantic dinner in a steak house?" I said sarcastically.

"Nah, that was the prize for the last challenge," the aforementioned Neanderthal dismissed my jab. "We're doing something more adventurous… we're going on a hot-air balloon!"

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg," I said in a monotonous voice.

"Nope. Hey, if you're gonna blame someone, blame that Chris McLean dude. _He_ came up with all this shit," Duncan said innocently.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled.

"Come on, we gotta get a move on, if you don't wanna miss the hot-air ballooning," Duncan said, and leaded me to a limo in front of the mansion.

This was going to be a long day.

X0xox0X

_In retrospect_, thought Courtney, _I probably shouldn't wear a measly t-shirt and shorts when I'm going to a _very high_ altitude!_

Courtney was shivered, cursing that she didn't, at the very least, bring a jacket. They were now on the hot-air balloon, and she had to admit that it was kind of fun.

"Princess, you want my jacket?" Duncan asked, shrugging out of it.

"No, I'm fine," Courtney said, determined not to give in. Duncan ignored her protest and put his jacket around her shoulders, and she unconsciously relaxed now that she was warmer.

"Holy crap," Duncan said, looking at the clouds, "is it just me or does that cloud look suspiciously like a nerd receiving a wedgie?" He asked, pointing to a cloud.

Courtney rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that it _did_ look like that. "And that one, over there," she said, pointing to a different cloud, "looks like a person. It even seems to have abs!"

Duncan laughed, because it was true. "And that one's in the shape of a skull," he pointed out another one.

This continued for a while, and Courtney had to admit that she was shocked that Mr. Bad Boy seemed to have a nice side.

She then remembered something after seeing a cloud shaped like a guitar. "Now that the whole world knows that Gwen's crushing on Trent, I'm curious—is he into her, too?"

Duncan snorted. "Hell yes. Since the second she arrived. But, while she's hot, I have to say that I don't really have feelings for Gwen, anyway. How I feel towards her is strictly platonic, so I'm really only keeping her here for Trent. And nine's always been his lucky number, something to do with a toy train his grandfather gave him, and when you add the number of letters in their names together you get nine letters. Because of that, he's even _more_ into her. Thinks they're soul mates or crap like that."

"You don't believe in soul mates?" Courtney asked curiously.

"I believe in soul mates as much as I believe that Robert Pattinson is a hunk," Duncan replied.

Courtney winced. "That bad, huh?"

"Even worse."

"Is that even _possible?_" Courtney asked, disbelieving that anything could be worse than Robert Pattinson's hunkiness, or lack thereof.

"Apparently, it is. But, can we please not talk about mushy stuff? It makes me want to barf butterflies and rainbows," Duncan groaned. He doesn't _do_ sensitive.

Courtney rolled her eyes. Of course he would say something like that. But, she was starting to think that he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Just a bit.

But he was still an asshole.

X0xox0X

Bridgette

Duncan and Courtney were hot-air ballooning, so Geoff and I had nothing to do. Sure, Geoff could hang with Trent, but he was still attempting to get Gwen to let him in her room and talk to him. And, quite honestly, all the girls here other than Courtney, LeShawna and Gwen are b*****s, and LeShawna was in her room, comforting Gwen. So Geoff and I decided to go surfing.

I know that I promised to bring Courtney along, but like I said, she was with Duncan somewhere in the sky. Besides, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about learning how to surf.

Geoff and I ran to the beach in our wetsuits, carrying our boards. When we got there, we were glad to see that there were big waves.

"Let's hurry before this one passes away!" Exclaimed Geoff just as we arrived, because a huge wave was nearing the shore.

We both put our boards in the water and started swimming, lying on our stomachs on our boards, then got up. We got our balance right as the wave came near us.

Sadly, I'm a huge klutz, so I accidently smacked Geoff's arm really hard, causing him to stumble and fall off of his surfboard. "Geoff! Are you okay?!" I asked, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, since he was under water. He was somewhere underneath the wave, and I knew that if I tried to get him, I could drown. But there was no freaking way I'd be responsible for the death of the guy I had a crush on!

I dove off my board and when under water, I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but it always is when you open your eyes under water. I saw a cowboy hat and blonde hair and swam towards it. _Thank God,_ I though as I swam back up, with a firm grip of Geoff's arm. He must've swallowed water, because he was unconscious.

Once I broke through the water, I swan desperately towards the shore, glad that I had First Aid training. As soon as I reached the sand, I lied Geoff down and checked his pulse.

"Okay, pulse is fine. Good," I muttered to myself, not caring that I had no clue where the hell my board was. I started pressing my hands on his chest and pushing, hoping to get some water out of his lungs. He started coughing out the water, so I knew I was succeeding.

_This'll be hard to explain when he wakes up,_ I thought as I started giving him Mouth-To-Mouth. Thankfully, that brought him back to consciousness. Unthankfully, it seemed like I was kissing him. I blushed and moved my face from his.

"Wait a second, where's my hat?" Geoff asked, looking worried. I rolled my eyes.

"It's on your head, Geoff," I giggled.

"Okay, good," he sighed in relief, and then looked embarrassed. "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm _definitely_ not complaining, but why were you just kissing me?"

I blushed. "I wasn't. I was giving you Mouth-To-Mouth. You weren't breathing for a moment there."

"Oh, okay," now it was his turn to blush. "Where are our boards?"

"Um, well, about that… I was too busy saving your life to really find out where they went," I explained awkwardly.

"Dammit, but thanks for saving my life," he smiled, and gave me a hug, which I happily returned. When we separated, we just stared into each other's eyes a bit, until I awkwardly cleared my throat. Damn, I kept on doing things awkwardly in front of him! How did he have that affect on me?

"Uh, we should probably look for our surfboards," I suggested.

"Yeah, sure," he said, and we got up to search for them.

I really hoped I got some extra karma points for all that.

X0xox0X

Duncan and Courtney were now back from their date-which-Courtney-refused-to-call-a-date (but it was totally a date), as were Geoff and Bridgette from their surfing crisis. They had, thankfully, found their boards and were smiling at each other.

Everyone was waiting for Duncan to announce what they were all waiting for; "Heather, time for you to go." Everyone believed that that was what would happen.

It was, of course, time for the elimination ceremony. Everyone was looking confident that they wouldn't get the boot, after what heather did. It was practically a guaranteed 'out' in their book.

Duncan was in the front of the room, next to him was a table with nine TDLG necklaces. "Okay, so Chris says I'm required to say the reasons why you guys get to stay in the game, claiming that it's more dramatic and shit like that. So, first is Princess."

Courtney walked up to get her necklace, glaring when he winked at her. Some things never change. "You get the first because it seems like you might have a heart after all, not some endless black hole."

Courtney smiled at this. "Right back atcha," she said, surprising everyone.

"Next is Bridgette, because she's a cool chick, " he said and Bridgette walked up to claim her own necklace, noticing Geoff smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Now Gwen," he called, and Heather looked shocked. She thought for sure that after exposing her crush on Trent, Weird Goth Girl would be a goner! "I picked you 'cause we have a lot in common, and who gives a shit if you're into Trent? God knows he's into you, too."

"LeShawna now, because Eminem is kick-ass."

"Izzy, 'cause there's nothing wrong being nuts."

"Katie, because you're a sweet girl, and you deserve better than that jerk."

"Sadie, because I admire how you look up to Katie."

"Lindsay, 'cause while you're a horrible singer, you're still hot."

"Okay, now I only have one chain," Duncan announced, looking at the final two. The two left were Heather and Eva, the b***h and the psycho. "I want you all to know that I think this is very wrong, but I can't do anything about it. Complain to Chris if you want to, but it's his fault. He's the one who reminded me about the rules; if you didn't participate, you were out." He locked eyes with Eva.

"Eva, you didn't participate in the challenge, so I'm very pissed off to announce that Heather's going to stay in the game."

There were complaints throughout the room as Heather collected her necklace. No one was a huge fan of Eva, true, but they'd much rather her than _Heather_, the Queen Bee.

Eva shrieked. "I'll get you for this, Chris McLean! Mark. My. Words!" She then stomped to her room so she could pack her stuff and leave.

Duncan winced. "I sure wouldn't want to be him right now." Then he looked at the contestants. "But I _definitely_ wouldn't want to be you guys," he said, and just then the back door swung open. The Chef guy who had ran the last challenge was holding open the doors, as nine boys filed in.

There was a simultaneous gasp among the contestants as they each noticed a specific face in the crowd of males.

Their ex-boyfriends.

* * *

_A/N; Okay, tell me the truth, how much do you hate me for ending it there? LOL! Well, guess what the next challenge is ;)_

_My first ever cliffie! WOO-HOO! (:_

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer; ****Je ne possède pas le Total Drama série et je ne vais jamais le faire. (No matter what language you say it in doesn't make it any less true.)**

_A/N; OOOOOH! DRAAAAMAAAA! Lol (:_

_Whose POV will this chapter start out in? Whose do you THINK?! Lol (: Ezekiel's accent was a bitch to type :-/ My spell-check totally hates me for it, lol._

_Oh, I also don't own 6teen, and I stole a few lines from them here (: I'M SO FREAKING SAD IT'S OVER! I saw the last episode (EVER) and… _/sobs/

Here's a list of the contestants and their ex's

C'mon, you totally saw this coming; Katie with her ex, Noah

Sadie with DJ

LeShawna with Harold

Gwen with Cody

Courtney with Justin (watch eps. 19 of TDA, Princess Pride, to know why I put him as her ex)

Heather with Ezekiel (hey, blame The Kobold Necromancer for getting me into this couple and all its awesomeness, the persuasive bastard he is)

Bridgette with Alejandro (he's this new dude that's gonna be in TDM, he was flirting w/ Bridgette in the trailer so I put him as her ex)

Lindsay with Tyler

Izzy with Owen

_X0xox0X THEMESONG (Lady Gaga's LoveGame) X0xox0X_

Katie

_No no no no NO! This can NOT be happening to me!_ I thought, gripping on to Sadie's arm as though my life depended on it. As soon as Noah and the others came in… oh SHIT!

"Oh God da—" I began to say, but then a man who looked to be about twenty-five years old popped into the room. He had stubble and his hair was windblown, and for some reason I couldn't put my finger on my first instinct upon seeing him was to run screaming in the other direction.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Chris McLean, and I'm the head producer of this show. I was just popping in to tell you that there is now a Confessional Cam where you can record your innermost feelings. Now have fun with the fights you are sure to have with your ex's!" Then he left the room as quickly as he appeared.

**(Confessional Cam- We're Pretty Sure It's Tyler)**

Katie- "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh mother f*****g crap!" _/facepalms/_

Gwen- _/groans/_ "Please, not Cody! Anyone but Cody!"

Lindsay- "Oh, cool! I think I saw my ex-boyfriend, Tyson! Or was it Taylor?"

**(End Confessional Cam)**

Katie was hyperventilating, and doing everything she could to avoid the eyes of Noah. He looked the same as always, she noted, still clad in a red sweater-vest and sarcastic expression. She had been one of the few people to ever bring a smile—not a smirk, but a genuine _smile_—to his face.

Heather was scowling, arms crossed in front of her chest. Yes, she had once dated a home-schooled prairie boy, so what? It was obviously an error of judgment on her part. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't "nice enough", anyway. Nice isn't what got you places in life.

All the campers had expressions of dread on their faces, well, excluding Izzy. She glomp-hugged her ex, Owen, and jumped on his shoulders.

"Hey there big guy!" She giggled. He was more than a _little_ overweight, and was food-obsessed. They broke up when he shoved her in front of him when there was a guy who was attempting to mug them. Turned out it was just a guy in a Halloween costume, but she was PO'd and broke it off. They were still really good friends, and on more than one occasion has she thought of returning to him.

Sadie didn't have it as bad as some—okay, _most_—of the others, either; her and DJ had broken up on a mutual agreement that they weren't working out well as a couple and were better as just friends.

Bridgette blushed when she saw Alejandro. In all honesty, he was a jerk. A manipulative, sexy jerk, but still a jerk. What did she ever see in him? (Well, other than his very attractive exterior, but that's besides the point.)

LeShawna facepalmed upon seeing her ex, Harold. They'd been seeing each other for a while when she broke it off, and she'd be the first to admit that she still had feelings for the "scrawny, red-head white guy". It didn't help that he couldn't seem to grasp the concept of "dumped", either.

Courtney winced. She really had no freaking clue why the hell she had ever dated the handsome eye-candy that is Justin. Sure, he's a male model, but he was very taciturn. Besides, the rare times he did speak, what he said was something along the lines of "Do my eyes look good in this lighting?"

Gwen was even more regretful of dating Cody than Courtney was of dating Justin. The only reason she had agreed to go out with him on _one date_ was because he kept on stalking her! Of course, he assumed they were a couple after that, and things really went downhill.

Lindsay waved at Tyler. He was a (pitiful excuse for a) jock, and the only reason why she had dumped him was because her friends didn't approve of him. They said he wasn't good at sports, but Lindsay knew that he was a jock all the same, so what difference did it make?

Katie was undoubtedly in deep shit. Shit so deep that she would need two ladders to start nearing the beginning of the shit pile. And now she felt sick from the mental image of being buried in shit. Great, just freaking great. Today was not her day.

Noah, too, was trying hard to avoid looking at his girlfriend—er, ex-girlfriend. He knew that, after what he did, he would no longer be pegged as a sarcastic, cynical know-it-all. Now he would be a _heartless_ sarcastic, cynical know-it-all. But still, he had to break up with her, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

"Let me guess," Heather said sarcastically, while (mostly) all the other girls were frozen in shock since the appearance of their ex's, "you're going to ask our ex-boyfriends a bunch of questions about us such as why we broke up, who broke up with whom, and the winner of the challenge is whoever's ex says the best things about them?"

"Okay, seriously dude, how'd you find that out?" Geoff asked incredulously.

"I, for one, actually watch reality TV shows," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, me too!" Lindsay squealed.

"Anyway, Heather was right on the dot about the challenge. So, ladies, pray to God that you're still on good terms with your ex-boyfriend, 'cause your fate for the day lays in their hands!" Duncan cackled.

"Whatever," Courtney muttered. She noticed that Bridgette had an expression of _dear-God-I'm-screwed_ on her face. "Hey, you okay?"

"No. I'm so dead!" The surfer moaned, and buried her face in her hands.

"Let's go to our room and talk about it," the A-Type comforted her friend.

As they walked up to their room, they passed by Katie who looked like she would be in the fetal position if she could move. Sadie and LeShawna tried to coax her to her and her BFFFL's room, but the heartbroken girl's eyes were locked on Noah's form.

"Oh shit," Sadie muttered. "This is like a repeat of when she got the email. She just, like, stared at the screen of her computer like this for, like, an eternity before I came to see why she wasn't answering any of my calls."

"Damn this girl's hung up on that scrawny little white guy. Why's she so into him, anyway?" LeShawna asked the larger BFFFL.

"Oh, I'm not even sure about that. She always said that he's, like, really sweet when he's, like, in an environment where he's comfortable. That environment happened to, like, be when he was with her. She said that sometimes _she_ didn't even really know what she, like, liked about him," Sadie explained.

"Poor girl," LeShawna shook her head.

Katie finally woke up from her reverie after what seemed to be an eternity, when in reality it was only about three minutes. The room was now empty, excluding her and her two friends. The ex-boyfriends had gone to the lounge, talking about the girls.

"Noah…" Katie whimpered as Sadie and LeShawna dragged her to the BFFFL's room.

**(Confessional Cam- There Are Plenty Of Other Cynical, Sarcastic Know-It-Alls In The Sea)**

Katie- _/sobs/_ "Noah…"

**(End Confessional Cam)**

X0xox0X

The boys were talking about how they and their ex's broke up.

"Lindsay's a really cool chick," Tyler told them. "We're still pretty tight, after she broke up with me 'cause her friends threatened to cut off her hair while she was asleep if she didn't."

"Ooh, that's harsh," Owen said. "Izzy broke up with me because I shoved her in front of me when a guy was going to mug us, but the guy ended up to be a kid in a Halloween costume. We're still good friends, though."

"Courtney dumped me, saying I was too 'vain' and 'self-absorbed'. Can you really blame me, when I've got a body like his?" Justin scoffed, and the boys (well, Owen mostly) drooled over him. He was, admittedly, really hot.

"Bridge broke it off with me because, apparently, I'm a 'jerk with no soul and as much compassion as a blade of grass'," Alejandro scowled.

"Sadie and I decided that things weren't working out between us, and mutually broke it off. We're still friends," DJ said.

"Gwen said I was too 'stalker-like' and I needed to stop 'bugging her' when she dumped me," Cody admitted, putting air-quotes on.

"LeShawna and I are real tight. We're probably going to move in together when we're thirty, that is, if my mom lets us have the basement," Harold boasted.

"Heather's kind of mee'n, eh," Ezekiel said. He had a thick Canadian accent. "I doo'nt knoo' exactly why, eh, except thaa't she was pimp'ly and stuff oo'nce. She poo'ts up a shield agee'nst others, eh, which is why she and I broo'ke up."

Noah was the only one not to say anything on the topic, something that the others quickly picked up on.

"Dude, why'd you and Katie break up? It couldn't be too bad," Tyler comforted.

DJ snorted. "Trust me, it is." Noah glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, it's proo'bly noo't as bad as Oo'wen's, or Coo'dy's," Ezekiel said.

"Gee, thanks, Zeke," Cody said sarcastically then paused for a moment. "I can call you Zeke, right?"

"Soo're, eh," the prairie boy shrugged.

"Well," Noah began, "I broke up with her over email."

There were a lot of "ooh"s and "oh, that's harsh"s. DJ, knowing the reason why Noah had to dump Katie, patted the know-it-all's back comfortingly.

"Why'd you dump her?" Asked Justin.

"I—"

Before Noah could explain any further, Duncan came into the room. "Hello, fellow studs like myself!" The delinquent announced

"Oh, joy. There's a criminal in the room, someone dial 911," Noah muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll get to you soon," Duncan said, accusingly pointing a finger at the (_heartless_) sarcastic, cynical know-it-all. "I'm gonna ask you guys a few questions on your ex-girlfriends, 'kay? One at a time."

First was a very reluctant Ezekiel.

"So, why'd you and Heather break up?" Duncan asked him.

"Shee' can bee' a ree'l witch, eh," the prairie boy explained.

"Did you break up with her, or her you?" The criminal questioned.

"Soo'rta boo'th, eh. Shee' and I dee'cided that thee'ngs weren't woo'rkin' oo't, eh, 'cause wee're vee'ry dee'fferent, eh."

"So you guys broke up 'cause you're too nice, and she's too mean?" Duncan asked incredulously.

"Pree'ty much, eh."

It took all of his strength for Duncan to prevent himself from groaning.

"If she's such a b***h, then why'd you go out with her in the first place?" He asked.

"Ee'vry oo'ne dee'serves a see'cond chance, eh. Oo'r thee'rd. Oo'r foo'rth. Oo'r maybe ee'ven fee'fth, eh…" Ezekiel pondered. "Anyway, shee' can actually bee' pree'ty nice, whee'n shee's noo't wearin' thaa't pop'lar girl façade, eh."

Second was a scowling Alejandro.

"Why did you and Bridgette break up?" the punk asked.

"According to her, I'm a 'jerk with no soul and as much compassion as a blade of grass'," Alejandro quoted his ex.

Duncan snorted. "Nice one, Malibu," he muttered. "I'm guessing it's safe to assume that she broke up with you?"

And on it went. Duncan found the interviews excruciatingly tedious and whenever the ex-boyfriends launched into a rant about how they didn't know what was wrong with them and things like that (which was very often) he felt like he was about to explode.

**(Confessional Cam- Thaa'ts Kee'nd Oo'f Redundant, Eh?)**

Duncan- _/groans/_ "I wanted to stick a fork in my eye to relieve the pain."

**(End Confessional Cam)**

His last interview was with none other than Noah. As soon as the egghead entered the room, he and Duncan were having a stare-down, which was more one-sided on Duncan's part than anything else.

"What?" Noah asked monotonously.

"You're an asshole," Duncan replied in the same tone.

The know-it-all just raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know me, genius," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I know what you did to Katie," the delinquent pointed out. When he said that, he could've sworn he saw something other than cynicism and sarcasm in the bookworm's eyes; guilt? Hurt? Maybe even heartache? Now _that_ surprised Duncan—the fact that the cynic could even have a heart, much less feelings.

"Look, I didn't have much choices. Either break up with her, or make her suffer," Noah sighed.

Duncan snorted at this. "Oh, and you haven't made her suffer by dumping her? Over email? Without even saying _why? _Dude, that's kind of harsh."

"Well, _dude,_" Noah mimicked sarcastically, "I didn't know this was a therapy session."

"No, but if you don't start spilling I'll make sure that Katie wins this challenge. And then she goes on a date with _me_, not you," taunted the criminal, smirking as he saw Noah squirm at the idea of his girlfriend— _ex-girlfriend,_ he had to remind himself—going out with someone else, much less someone with the intellectual capacity of a peanut.

"Fine," the egghead gave in. "I broke up with her because I'm moving. Happy now?"

Duncan just blinked. "You mean to tell me," he said slowly, "that you dumped a chick you're obviously still hung up on because you're moving? I have to say, that's kind of pathetic."

**(Confessional Cam- The Authoress Must Be Really Tired)**

Duncan- "Seriously? He dumped her because he's moving?" _/snorts/ _ "What a pitiful excuse!"

**(End Confessional Cam)**

"I'm moving America, that's a whole different country! And knowing Katie, she'd probably attempt to convince me that we could have a long-distance relationship, and knowing her persuasive skills I'd agree, and then our relationship would be so strained that we'd breaking up a week into it. As to why I broke up with her through email is because if I did it in person, she would convince me to tell her why and then everything that I'm trying to avoid would happen," Noah defended his actions.

Duncan groaned. "Dude, you screwed up. Not all long-distance relationships crash and burn, you know. Just most of them."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that supportive comment. I really appreciate it," he said sarca—okay, you know what, just assume that what he says is sarcastic unless he's talking about Katie, so I can stop putting that in there.

After that pathetic excuse for a heart-to-heart, Noah just left the room.

"Well then," Duncan muttered to himself. "Someone's bitter."

X0xox0X

The girls were all at the stage where the elimination ceremonies took place, moaning to their friends about how screwed they were that their fate lies in the hands of their spiteful ex's, or in some cases (Izzy's and Lindsay's) saying how much they missed said ex.

**(Confessional Cam- For The Last Time, It's **_**Tyler!**_**)**

Izzy- "Owen's my best bud! He's so lovable and fat, I just wanna squish him to death!" _/cackles, then starts hugging air, pretending it's Owen/_

Lindsay- "Taylor is soo ca-_yoote!_ I'm still kinda sad I had to dump him, but, hey, at least I get to be on TV because of it!" _/squeals, clapping/_

Gwen- "I—"

Courtney- "Am—"

Bridgette- "So—"

Katie- "Screwed!"

LeShawna- _/facepalms/_

**(End Confessional Cam)**

"You went out with a wanna-be jock?" Heather asked Lindsay incredulously.

"He's really cute! And a good kisser," she added, licking her lips for emphasis.

"Ick," the queen bee wrinkled her nose is disgust.

"Hey, well at least _she_ didn't go out with some gawky, red-necked, home-schooled white boy," LeShawna defended the dumb blonde.

Almost instinctively, Heather raised her nose to the air in a snobby manner. "I'd rather that than a gangly, wanna-be ninja, red-haired geek!"

LeShawna's eyes narrowed. No one disses her man and gets away with it! "Ooh, I'm gonna rearrange your pretty little white girl face if you keep this up!"

"Well, at least I _have_ a pretty face," Heather smirked at her.

At this, LeShawna took off her large hoop earrings. "Hold on to these while I teach Queenie over there a lesson," she hissed, handing them to Gwen.

The goth smirked. _Payback's a b***h,_ she thought, recalling the previous challenge, _but then again, so are you._

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Bridgette announced before they could reenact both of the World Wars, plus the Vietnamese war. Possibly even the Iraqi one. "That Chris jerk is probably setting us on each other on purpose. Its likely that he and that Chef Hatchet b*****d have a bet on who'll be the first to have a fistfight!" she rationalized.

--In studio, watching contestants on a TV--

"Holy crap!" Chris gaped. "How did she _do_ that?"

"And I was so close to winning that bet, too!" Chef grumbled.

--Back with contestants--

"Fine," LeShawna sighed reluctantly, taking her earrings back from a disappointed Gwen and putting them back on.

"Whatever," Heather snapped.

"Calm down, girl!" Izzy giggled. "Besides, Heather, Zeke is kinda cute," she winked at the harpy.

She flushed as the other contestants snickered at her. "I don't like him! I never liked him too much!" She protested.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," the crazy redhead batted her eyes teasingly at the vixen.

Before Heather could attack Izzy and rip her eyeballs out of their sockets (resulting in Chef, who bet one of the participants of the first fistfight would be Heather, winning five bucks from Chris), Duncan reappeared with all the ex's.

"Aw, but we were just getting to the good part," Izzy pouted, and Heather shot her a withering glare. Her response was a two-thumbs-up sign and huge grin.

Duncan raised an eyebrow—or, rather, one part of his eyebrow—at the quarreling pair. "Okay then," he muttered. "It's time for me to announce the winner of the contest! This lovely winner has an amazing prize—ice-skating with yours truly!"

"And what, yours criminally," Courtney asked snidely, "if you don't know how to skate?"

"Then you're screwed," he said cheerily. "Besides, this is Canada for sobbing out loud. Everybody skates!"

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You are an insensitive jerk! Why would any girl go out with you?" Courtney groaned.

"You did!" Duncan pointed out, referring to the previous challenge where she had won.

"Yeah, well I won't be making that mistake again. Not even if the entire future of the human race depended on me going out with you for survival!" Courtney snapped.

"Yeah, well, good, 'cause even if I was extinct I wouldn't ask you out!" Duncan barked defensively.

"If you were extinct, you couldn't ask me, 'cause you'd be dead!" Courtney rationalized, throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, yeah! So touché!" Duncan gave up.

"Now that you're done with that _lovely_ scene, I really enjoyed it," Heather said sarcastically, "can you please just announce the winner?"

"Fine, fine!" Duncan snapped. "The winner, whose ex said the best stuff about them, is Lindsay!"

The bombshell squealed and threw her arms around Tyler. "Aw, thanks Tyler!" She squealed, and the jock was surprised she had actually gotten a name right for once.

"And the rest of you will be locked in a room with your ex's!" Duncan said gleefully, sounding a bit like Chris for a moment.

There was a moment of silence, before all hell broke loose.

**(Confessional Cam- Agrees With Crazy Girl; The Ladies Doth Protest Too Much)**

Gwen- _/raises eyebrow/_ "He does know that there could be two outcomes of this idea. One, which he's probably aiming for, that they tear each other to shreds. Or two, that they hook up again."

Courtney- "For the record, I totally know how to skate. I was just proving a point." _/blows a strand of hair away from her face/_

Heather- "Look. I am over that prairie boy, okay! No matter how bright his smile is… or how curly his hair is… or how cute his accent is… or how fathomless his eyes are…" _/trails off/_ "I just don't like him!"

Izzy- _/smirking/_ "She likes him."

LeShawna- "I don't know what it is about that scraggy white-boy that makes me feel a little light-headed, but there's something about Harold that just provokes that reaction from me. But I don't like him anymore, nuh-uh."

**(End Confessional Cam)**

"Dude," Geoff, who had appeared out of nowhere with Trent next to him, whispered to Duncan when the girls started shrieking unintelligibly at him, "I think you just made a riot, bro."

"I think you're right," the delinquent agreed.

"If I were you, I'd start to run," Trent suggested, and the three friends sprinted to their rooms to avoid the uproar.

X0xox0X

-Duncan and Lindsay-

At the skating rink, Duncan was very fortunate to learn that Lindsay used to take figure skating lessons and didn't need any help skating.

"I'm gonna be in the Olympics!" She squealed, twirling.

Duncan raised his eyebrow. "You know they're taking place right now, in Vancouver."

The blonde gasped. "Wait, isn't that in British Columbia?" She asked, then clapped. "And we're in Ontario! That's not that far! Both are in Canadia!"

"I think you mean Canada," Duncan rolled his eyes. "And Vancouver's all the way to the west of Canada. We're in the way east."

"I'm, like, so confused," Lindsay complained.

"That's a… shocker," muttered Duncan.

X0xox0X

-Izzy and Owen-

"Hey big guy!" the psychopath cackled, jumping on his shoulders like she always used to when they were dating. "Izzy missed Owen!" she spoke in third person, as she always did with him. It was something they liked to do together, because no one else would participate in it.

"Owen missed Izzy, too," Owen agreed.

The two continued to converse in third person, sounding very odd to anyone who happened to be passing by them right at that moment.

X0xox0X

-Bridgette and Alejandro-

"So… you wanna make out?" Alejandro suggested slyly.

"In your dreams!" Bridgette scoffed, and couldn't help but think that the scene seemed much like one of how Courtney and Duncan acted, though there was actually attraction between the two (no matter how much Courtney denied it).

This interaction, or rather altercation, continued for quite some time.

X0xox0X

-Heather and Ezekiel-

The first thing Heather said to Ezekiel when they got locked in the room together was "Just so you know, I don't like you anymore."

The prairie boy only shrugged, not shocked at all by her hostile behavior. If anything, he thought she was being tame for her. "Fair enough, eh."

"And we are not going to talk at all."

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. "We caa'nt ee'ven reminisce aboo't old times?"

"Noo' we caa'nt," Heather mimicked snidely.

"Noo't ee'ven aboo't the fee'rst time we met, eh?" He shuddered, remembering.

Heather smiled at the memory. "We were both at the gym, and you asked me why I was lifting weights. I said 'cause I wanted to build more muscle to strangle twerps like you."

Ezekiel laughed. "And I, bee'ing stupid enough to lee'sten too' my dad's sexist coo'ments, said thaa't you shoo'dnt, 'cause oo'nly boys need to work oo't." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You soo're taught me a lesson, eh."

"To say the least," Heather snorted, recalling beating him up. For some reason, she recalled a lamppost being involved in that fight.

X0xox0X

The part you were all waiting for… SADIE AND DJ! No, no I'm joking (:

-Katie and Noah-

Neither of them knew what to expect of this. Katie expected him to ignore her the entire time, and Noah expected her to yell at her. Or, rather, he _wanted _her to. He knew he deserved it, but she would never scream at someone. Okay, maybe not _never…_

The first few minutes were awkward silence, until Katie broke it.

"Why?" Was all she said. But that word was full of so much pain, so much heartache, that even the most cynical of all cynics (i.e. Noah) felt his own heart breaking. Well, re-breaking.

"You don't understand," he mumbled. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but the distance between them seemed impenetrable.

"Then let me," Katie whimpered, her voice breaking.

The egghead ran a hand through his hair. "I-I just can't."

The BFFFL, oblivious to her ex's agony, curled up in a ball and rested her chin on her knees. "You can't break up with someone without saying why. That's right up there on the list of no-do's, along with breaking up over email. Especially when it's breaking up with someone you've been with for over a year!"

_A year and a month,_ Noah thought, but knew it wouldn't be very wise to say it aloud. "If I told you why, you'd convince me to get back together with you, though."

"Then it can't be such a huge deal," Katie rationalized. "Please… just say why."

Noah sighed. He knew he would succumb to her will if she asked him to tell her why. "I'm moving," he explained.

Katie blinked. "That's it?" She asked, and crossed the room to sit next to him. "You dumped me because you're moving?" she couldn't prevent a giggle from escaping her lips.

"See! This is exactly what I mean!" The bookworm exclaimed. "Now, you're going to attempt to convince me that we can manage a long-distance relationship, it's likely that you'll persuade me, then our entire relationship'll crash and burn."

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his left cheek. "Ow!" He hissed, clutching said cheek and glaring at the hand that slapped him. "What was that for?"

Katie shrugged. "'Cause you're being an idiot," she explained, then grabbed his face and kissed him.

X0xox0X

-Skipping all the other crap :P-

It was now the elimination ceremony. All the remaining girls had one of the following expressions; horror from being locked in a room with their ex (Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Courtney), happiness from bonding with their ex (Izzy, Sadie, and even Heather), giddiness from winning the challenge (Lindsay) or … determination (Katie)?

"Okay," Duncan announced. "It's time for me to start giving out TDLG necklaces. First up—"

But he never got to say who was first up, because right then Katie announced in a loud and clear voice; "I'm leaving."

Everyone shared an expression of surprise, even Duncan.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at Duncan, then at Sadie, "but I realized that my heart just isn't in this game. I mean, sure I like Duncan, but I love Noah. I really do, and I can't just forget about him." She smiled at the aforementioned know-it-all, who grinned back. He was leaning against the car that took all the losing contestants away.

"Well, I guess if that's what you want," Duncan shrugged. "h, tell Noah I say 'You're welcome'!"

Katie giggled and waved bye to everyone, hugging Sadie and LeShawna. "You can win this! I believe in you!" she whispered in her BFFFL's ear, then walked to the car. The campers noticed that she already had her bags packed.

"I just wonder how they hooked back up," LeShawna pondered.

Sadie shrugged. "Beats me."

"Okay, night everyone!" Duncan announced before going to his room. After ice-skating, he needed his _sleep._


	4. Episode3OuttakesWhatYouDidn'tGetToSee

**Disclaimer; ****Je ne possède pas le Total Drama série et je ne vais jamais le faire. (No matter what language you say it in doesn't make it any less true.)**

_A/N; Okay, so there's an anonymous reviewer who goes by the name CarmillaD, and she's totally awesome (: She's reviewed every single of my TDI fanfics, and every chapter of TDLG so far, and she has nothing but nice things to say each time (: So she reviewed episode 3 saying she was curious as to how the other contestants reacted towards their ex's. So I decided to do outtakes for the chapter, which are basically how the contestants I didn't put down dealt with their ex's._

_And the Eva/Cody relationship insinuation is dedicated to __Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro__, one of the few fans of this couple like myself (: _

Here's a list of the contestants their ex's that I'll be touching up on;

Sadie with DJ

LeShawna with Harold

Gwen with Cody

Courtney with Justin  
Sorry to Lindsay and Tyler fans (like myself), but remember, Lindsay won the challenge, so she and Tyler never got locked in a room together (:

_X0xox0X THEMESONG (Lady Gaga's LoveGame) X0xox0X_

-Sadie and DJ-

Sadie, upon being locked in a room with DJ, was a bit nervous. Sure, they were still friends, but she knew that DJ probably knew why Noah broke up with Katie, something she desperately wanted to know.

"Um, hi," DJ greeted his ex.

"Hey Deej," she replied. "How's Bunny?"

DJ brightened upon mention of his pet rabbit. "He's doing good. Sadly, that ear infection has gotten worse, and the vet said they might have to amputate it off." *

Sadie gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "That's not good! Like, at all!"

"Yeah, I guess not. But he'll probably be happier without the agony of an ear infection," DJ rationalized, smiling.

Sadie shook her head. "You're, like, way too selfless DJ. It's, like, unnatural."

X0xox0X

-LeShawna and Harold-

"Hey there, String Bean!" LeShawna greeted her ex, engulfing him in a large hug.

"LeShawna! Why are you here, competing for that delinquent, when you could have me for free?" Harold wheezed, his air supply cut off by her hug.

"Sugar Baby," the loud-and-proud girl sighed, letting go of him, "I've already told you we're over."

"But you said we can still be friends," Harold pointed out.

LeShawna rolled her eyes at Harold. "Boy, you some kind of freaky!" She exclaimed.

Proud, the lanky nerd puffed out his chest. "Thank you, madam. I try my best."

X0xox0X

-Gwen and Cody-

"Look," Gwen glared at the techno-nerd. "Here are the rules; No flirting. No inappropriate touching of any kind. No talking is best, actually."

"Chillax, Gwen," Cody held his hands up. "It's fine. I'm over you now."

Gwen snorted. "Oh, really," she said. She didn't mean to sound arrogant, but the guy's been crushing on her since kindergarten for God's sake!

"Yeah, really." He smiled. "I'm into someone else now."

Now _this_ provoked Gwen's attention. "Please tell me it's not that Sierra girl who's been fawning over you since fifth grade."

"Nah, I don't like her," Cody shook his head. "Actually, I kind of like that girl who was on this show."

"Beth or Eva?" Gwen asked. He seemed like the type of guy who would like a girl like Beth.

To her surprise, though, his answer was; "The one that left last episode. Eva, I think?"

Gwen's jaw dropped to the ground.

X0xox0X

-Courtney and Justin-

"Before you start," Courtney snapped, "I would like to say something. First is, yes, you look good in this lighting. Something you already know, because you look good in _every_ lighting. Second, no, I'm not getting back together with you. And, third, will you please talk about something other than _yourself?_"

"Nope," was all Justin replied with. Courtney groaned.

"What did I ever see in him?" She muttered to herself. _His exterior,_ she thought. _His very gorgeous exterior._

**(Confessional Cam- It's Called "Petulant", Hun. Look It Up)**

Sadie- _/incredulous/_ "What—"

LeShawna- _/dubious/ _ "Happened—"

Gwen- _/shocked/ _ "To—"

Courtney- _/pissed off/_ "Him?!"

**(End Confessional Cam)**


End file.
